


How The Mine Scene Should Have Ended

by Swanqueenistheendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenistheendgame/pseuds/Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: The story is exactly as the titel says. It's how I want the mine scene in season 1 episode 5 to end. I'm guessing you Swens all know which scene I am talking about. It's a realy short story but I enjoyed writing it for you.





	

“You’re making it worse.” Regina yelled at Emma while she walked up the dump. “I am trying to save him!” she yelled back as she moved closer to Regina. “You know why he went down there in the first place don’t you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove.” “Why does he think he has something to prove?” Regina said while stepping closer to Emma. “Who’s encouraging him?” “do NOT put this on me.” Emma said. “OH PLEASE lecture me until his oxygen runs out!” She yelled with tears in her eyes. She turned around and walked away. Emma followed her. “ We have to stop this. Arguing won’t accomplish anything.” She said to Regina. Regina turned around with a sad expression on her face and her arms crossed in front of her. “ No it won’t.” “What do you want me to do?” Emma asked seriously. “Help me.” Regina said. Emma just nodded. “ We need to find some way to punch trough the ground. We need something big.” Regina said with a raspy voice. “Like what?” “Explosives.” They heard Geppetto say.   
They tried the explosives. Emma walked up the dump hill trough a pile of smoke. “Did it work?” Regina asked with a concerned face. Emma ran up the hill. “It didn’t open.” She said. Regina ran over to Geppetto and sheriff Graham. “You said you could open this.” Emma ran behind her. “Madam Mayor.” She said as she grabbed her arm. Regina turned around. “They could’ve killed my son.” “I know, but this isn’t helping. Regina turned around and put her hands on her knees. “if we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them.” Geppetto said. Emma looked up at pongo the dog and let him out of the car. He immediately ran to a place and started sniffing around. “There!.” Emma said. They all walked to the place. And got the lid off. Emma, Regina and Graham all looked down in the deep whole. “So? What’s next?” Regina asked, still with her hands crossed in front of her. “Someone has got to go down there.” Graham said. “Lower me down.” Regina said seriously. “Oh no way.” Emma said. “I’m going.” “He’s my son.” Regina said while she stared at Emma. Emma looked at Regina. “He’s my son too.” Regina looked angry at Emma. “You’ve been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this.” She tried to convince Regina. Regina stared at Emma and walked closer. She stared at her lips and back up to her eyes. “ Just bring him to me.” Emma looked at Regina. To her lips and back to her eyes. Regina looked at Emma and pushed her lips against Emma’s. “Please.” She said. Emma just nodded and backed off.


End file.
